


What is that Mysterious Buzzing Noise?

by BexYZ



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Accidental Auditory Voyeurism, But the person ends up ok with it, Established Relationship, I promise they are, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexYZ/pseuds/BexYZ
Summary: Troy and Abed get home early and hear a mysterious noise. Annie isn't expecting them home. Fun happens.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	What is that Mysterious Buzzing Noise?

Troy and Abed had been together almost two months when they walked into their shared apartment one Friday afternoon.

“I’m glad our Advanced Hypochondria class was cancelled, but I hate that Professor Smith is sick again,” Troy said, following as Abed went to set his messenger bag down in the blanket fort. “Hey, do you hear that buzzing noise? Annie said that the fridge has been acting up. I wonder if it’s doing it again.”

Abed went to the kitchen but couldn’t find anything wrong with the refrigerator. “I don’t think the noise is coming from in here,” he reported. As he walked back out of the room, he saw Troy standing rigidly in the hallway.

“I think it’s coming from Annie’s room,” he said quietly, a strange look on his face.

“But she doesn’t have a mini fridge in her room,” Abed began. Then his eyes opened almost imperceptibly wider and he understood what Troy was referring to. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Troy said, nodding but still not moving from his spot in the hallway.

Though Annie never talked about it, they both knew she was too inquisitive to live above Dildopolis as long as she did without picking up one or two items to test out. And there had been that one box she’d kicked under her bed a little too quickly when the group was helping her move in that Troy had always wondered about.

They heard a rustling sound of cloth moving behind Annie’s door and then a quiet gasp. The guys locked eyes and quickly backed away from the bedroom. They sat down together on the bottom bunk in their fort.

“What do we do?” Troy whispered urgently.

“She must not have been expecting us to be home early. We usually have class until 4:00. I guess she didn’t hear us come in.”

“Okay, yeah, I got that. But what do we **do**?” Troy repeated.

Abed was sitting up perfectly straight, more still than usual. “I…don’t know. I’m having a hard time identifying and processing my reaction to all of this.” They heard a louder sound from across the apartment. A female voice, low and soft. “I take that back. I completely understand my reaction, but I have no idea whether it’s appropriate.”

“If it’s the same as mine, then it’s probably not.” Abed found that comment very interesting and filed it away for later as Troy continued, “But we still need to decide how we are going to handle this.”

Abed took a deep breath before speaking, gathering his thoughts. “Annie would be embarrassed if she knew we knew what she was doing. She didn’t hear us coming in, but we might have just gotten lucky. If we leave and she hears us, she’ll know we were in here, heard her, and then left again. Maybe if we wait until she’s done, we could sneak over to the entryway and pretend like we just got here after class.”

“Sneaking. Yeah. That sounds good,” Troy agreed. “So, um. What do you want to do until then?”

“It would probably be safest to stay here in the blanket fort so she doesn’t hear us move around again.” At that moment they heard her move around again.

“Troy…about that reaction I was talking about earlier,” Abed started in a low voice.

“Yeah, buddy?” Troy managed to say in a strangled tone.

“Is it bad if I like this?”

“Like what?” Troy knew what, but he wanted to hear Abed say it out loud.

“Hearing Annie. I don’t want to be with anyone but you. But hearing her like that makes me want to be with you, like, right now?” He looked over at his boyfriend with his big, gentle eyes and Troy noticed they were almost black. Abed didn’t have many tells when he started getting turned on, but Troy could always see it in his eyes.

Troy’s breath hitched in his throat. “If it’s bad, we’re going down together. I like it, and I like that you like it too.” He leaned in, eyelashes fluttering closed when Abed’s hand found the back of his head and pulled him in fiercely.

After a few seconds, Abed pulled back and whispered in Troy’s ear, “I don’t know how long we have. You thinking ‘Fast and Furious’?”

“Yeah,” Troy whispered hoarsely, gripping the collar of his boyfriend’s sweater and pressing his lips against Abed’s jawline. They heard a moan across the hall and they both groaned quietly as if in response to their roommate’s voice. “We’ve got to try and stay quiet,” Abed cautioned.

Troy continued his line of kisses down Abed’s neck as he worked to pull off the sweater and t-shirt in his path. Abed’s own hands were busy at the front of Troy’s pants. “Lay down and help get these off,” he said a little shortly. Troy grinned as he pulled away.

“I like it when you’re bossy,” he said, smirking but still following Abed’s direction.

“I know,” Abed said. “We can explore that in a future episode. Now hurry up.”

Pants were pushed down around ankles and kicked off haphazardly. Noises were coming more frequently from the other bedroom, increasing the guys’ own frantic pace and sending Troy’s head spinning. He could feel how hard Abed was against his leg. Almost as hard as he was.

Abed slid down the bed, running his hands down Troy’s thighs, leaving a tingling trail where his fingers had been. Troy bit his lip to keep from calling out as he felt Abed take him deep into his mouth. He was vaguely aware that noises in the apartment were getting louder from all sides, but he couldn’t focus on this when Abed was doing **that** with his tongue. He ran his fingers through Abed’s hair, gripping tighter as he got closer and causing Abed to inhale sharply and make a low groan in the back of his throat. Hearing any reaction from his generally stoic boyfriend was one of Troy’s favorite parts of being intimate, but after today’s events, it sent him over the edge. He bit down on his own arm to keep from screaming.

As Troy came back down from his high, Abed moved back up the bed, using his own hand to try and finish. Troy pushed his hand out of the way and tightened his grip around Abed’s length. He started kissing and sucking down Abed’s neck and chest while Abed threw his head back breathing deeply through his nose and clenching his jaw. He finally let out a low “Troy…” as he finished, gripping Troy tightly to him.

Once they both finally relaxed, Abed laid back with his arm around Troy’s shoulders while Troy rested his head on Abed’s chest. They both had their eyes closed feeling totally relaxed and enjoying the peace and quiet.

The complete and total quiet.

Abed’s eyes flew open as he heard Annie’s footsteps padding toward the bathroom.

“Uh, Troy? I think we missed our sneaking opportunity. Or if we really think she doesn’t know we’re here we can Troy and ‘come home’ right now while she’s in the bathroom?”

“I guess it’s worth a shot,” Troy mumbled into Abed’s shoulder. “I’m just so comfy.”

“You stay here. I’ll handle it. She won’t know it’s not both of us.” So Abed pulled on his forgotten clothes and made a show of rattling his keys, opening and closing the door, and walking back to the bunk beds. Then he snuggled back in next to Troy, closed his eyes, and dozed off.

When the two of them woke up a little later, Annie was gone. But they did find a note she left for them on the dining room table:

_Hey guys,_

_I ran out to the store and then I’m going to meet Britta and Shirley for dinner. There are leftovers in the fridge if you want some.  
See you soon! -Annie_

_PS – The walls are paper thin in both directions. I wasn’t expecting you, but that thing you guys liked…I did too. Maybe we can pretend you’re not home again sometime? <3, A _

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smuttiness. I'm sorry. But not that sorry. Comments/constructive criticism welcome. :)


End file.
